


Temptations of Knowledge

by fillamena



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: College!AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tags Subject to Change, anathema and azi are friends because i’m soft, don’t ask where/why, gabriel is a dick (as always), human!AU, no beta we die as women, please, they’re in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillamena/pseuds/fillamena
Summary: College, in Aziraphale’s opinion, is heavenly.Of course, how couldn’t it be when he’s already made a friend, ate some diner food, and had a weird encounter with a golden eyed boy?What could possibly change this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction! I’m super excited to follow and write this story, so comments don’t hurt! 
> 
> Also, I’m not completely done with the chapters in the future, so I will update the description and tags as necessary.
> 
> Enjoy!

College, compared to high school, is heaven. 

Aziraphale walked down the aisles of the library before even thinking about making it to his dorm, his hands running along the smooth leather spines of the old tomes. He decided, right then and there, that this was where he was meant to be for the rest of eternity. 

Slowly dragging himself from the comfort of the high shelves, Aziraphale made his way out the doors and into the late-summer weather. 

The University was, of course, beautiful. The large library sat at the end of a long path that lead to the Administration Offices, with both comfortably inside a grassy rectangle. On the exterior of the rectangle were the classroom buildings, forming what resembled a wall around the lush green expanse.

He also knew from the map they gave him at orientation that there was a local diner behind the library that was open 24/7, and was very popular for students to drop in after a long night of studying. 

Aziraphale observed all of this with wide blue eyes. He was observing just so passionately that he bumped into a girl with long black hair and glasses, who was holding a gold chain above a particularly round rock. Upon impact, she dropped the chain as well as the rock, which promptly broke into what seemed like one million pieces. 

"Oh! Goodness, I'm so sorry," he began, bending down to pick up the shattered stone, "I'm very clumsy and I was looking all around and-"

He stopped when she raised a hand. 

"It's alright," she began. "I have about ten more of those rocks with me, so don't worry about it. I had a feeling I would need extras. My name is Anathema Device." She extended her hand for a shake. 

Aziraphale rose and took it, slightly taken aback. "A. Z. Fell, but people just usually call me Azira."

He didn't dare mention his full name, which was the basis of so much of his torment in high school. He was here for a new start, after all. 

Anathema fixed him with a knowing look that was out of his depth and kicked the remnants of her stone into the grass. "Where are you headed?"

"Oh, uh," Aziraphale fumbled with his information papers. "North Campus, Eden Dorm, room 219."

Anathema blinked. "That's my dorm. And sounds like you're right down the hall, I'm room 215. Co-ed dorms should be fun, and we were pretty lucky to get single rooms, too. Let's go."

Again, Aziraphale found himself taken slightly aback from her rapid fire way of speaking, as well as how confident she sounded whenever she spoke, as if she just naturally knew what would happen. They walked together through campus, past the northern classrooms and into a smaller courtyard. Anathema led him up the stairs into the dorm, which was spotless and clean, with shiny white fixtures. Aziraphale had the uncanny feeling like he was in a hospital. 

Anathema led him up the two flights of stairs to the second floor, explaining how the ground floor was for lounge areas, a coffee shop, and a small gym. She still spoke with that knowing tone in her voice that Aziraphale couldn't shake. 

She also explained that the dorms were brand new, finished over the summer, and polished off as the first new students stepped foot on campus. He realized that as the explanation for the spotlessness. 

Anathema dumped him at his room. His other belongings were all sat outside. "Well. I'll be down the hall if you need me. Welcome to heaven." She finished with a wink, and strode off, her dress flowing behind her. 

Aziraphale let himself into the room, which he found was pleasantly lit with lots of natural light, as well as a bed against the right wall and a desk against the left. There was a small closet tucked against the left wall near the door, and a small vanity directly opposite. He immediately set away to unpacking, quickly filling the bookshelves and emptying everything else into his desk. The closet filled quickly with pastel jumpers and button ups and fluffy coats, which he realized would not be needed immediately in the warm weather. 

He was only broken from this organization-stupor when he heard a knock at the door and saw Anathema standing admiring his work. "Not bad for three hours of work." She praised. 

Aziraphale's eyes shot open "Three hours? Oh dear, I swear it couldn't have been more than a half hour. Maybe I did bring too much stuff."

Anathema laughed. "Nah, you're fine. Wanna go get dinner?" 

Aziraphale's stomach grumbled in response. "Lead the way!" He joked. 

<>  
Aziraphale did not realize how hungry he was until he sank into the booth of the 24 hour diner. He and Anathema both ordered a large stack of pancakes each, and resumed getting to know each other bit-by-bit. When their food came, they sank into a comfortable silence that lasted until after they were full. 

In this silence, Aziraphale found himself watching the boys at the breakfast bar. There were a bunch of them, all rowdy and joking and loud. Sewing discord, Aziraphale thought to himself, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Anathema caught on and followed his gaze. 

"You should stop staring," She started, in her eyes a warning.

"Why?"

"I heard from one of the girls down the hall that at this school, there's a huge North Dorms/South Dorms war, like West Side Story style." Anathema leaned closer. "They mentioned a friendly rivalry at orientation, but that was it. I've heard it gets nastier than that."

Aziraphale shuddered at her implications. "We're okay, right? Not really North or South? Closest to the classrooms?" 

Anathema shrugged. "We're in the newest dorm, so I guess it's difficult to pledge loyalty to one side or the other. We'll see how things turn out in the next few weeks," she added with a twinkle in her eye. 

Their conversation drifted back to more lighthearted material, finally settling on the various books they had read, finding joy in the fact they shared a deep love for old neglected works. 

Suddenly, as they got ready to pay and leave, Aziraphale felt his face grow hot, as if he was being watched. He glanced upwards, and saw at the end of the bar there was a slender redhead dressed (rather stylishly, if Aziraphale might add) all in black with dark sunglasses perched on his nose. He sat sprawled out with his elbows resting on the counter behind him, his knees angled in a way that was not natural. 

With the sunglasses on, of course, Aziraphale wondered if he was even staring at him, but as they were walking out the sunglasses tipped downwards to reveal bright golden eyes. 

Aziraphale felt a chill travel down his spine at the eye contact. It froze him for a second, until he felt his friend's hand lightly on his forearm. 

Smiling to say "I'm okay," he let Anathema lead the conversation back towards books and brighter subjects as they wandered back towards the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! I’m really trying to keep everything in-character, so all support and tips are welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Aziraphale barely slept his first night, for three reasons. 

First, he was still not done unpacking his immense collection of books and notes and other school supplies. 

Second, he had eaten too many pancakes and simply could not sleep on a totally full stomach. 

Third, and most persistent, he could not stop thinking about those golden eyes peering out at him. 

The mysterious person's entire demeanor was a mystery to Aziraphale. Why was he wearing sunglasses inside? Why was he staring at Aziraphale? Why was his hair so perfectly styled and red? Why was Aziraphale so obsessed?

Finally shaking out his jitters, Aziraphale did manage to get in a few hours of sleep before Anathema pounded on his door, warning him he'd be late for their first class. Shaking sleep from his head, Aziraphale cursed his body. He was never a fan of being asleep, he wasn't fond of how groggy and slow it made him feel. Like walking through molasses, in that hour after waking up. 

He pulled on a pair of light jeans and a soft yellow sweater. He fixed his unruly blonde hair without much luck and opened the door before Anathema started shrieking.

“Let’s go!” He smiled. 

Anathema returned the grin as he was whisked away. 

Aziraphale and Anathema, after an awkward “wait we’re heading in the same direction,” pleasantly realized their first class was together, English with Mr. Young. He was a middle aged man with a moustache and a similar affinity to Aziraphale’s taste in strange jumpers. He was also very nice and mentioned his son a few times adoringly. 

Aziraphale left the class an hour later with a smile on his face, agreeing to get breakfast with Anathema before his theology class. 

They returned to the diner and took their same spots as the previous night. Two more huge stacks of pancakes were polished off in time for Aziraphale to get to theology with plenty of time to spare. 

He slid into a seat near the front, but not exactly front row, and got out his pink notebook. 

Another reason for his torment when he was younger, but he really and truly did love the color pink. 

The class slowly filled around him and the teacher strode out from his office. He was a tall man, with a pressed beige suit that fit perfectly. He was smiling, but not with his eyes. His eyes made everyone feel like they were going to fail, regardless of intellect or work ethic. 

“My name is Professor Gabriel and I will be teaching theology for the year. The syllabus is online, as are all the required readings. I don’t need to know or care about your names, so don’t try to tell me them.” 

His eyes scanned the room, resting lightly on Aziraphale before going back to looking out over the students. 

“Any questions?”

The class remained silent. 

It wasn’t a big class, maybe 20 people. Aziraphale wished he sat farther back to see everyone in the room, since he got that same hot feeling that someone was watching him. 

“Good! I hope everyone has a pleasant day.” Said Professor Gabriel, breaking the silence. His smile dropped from his face as he turned and strode back to his office, shutting the door behind him. 

The class uneasily grumbled, unsure if they were dismissed. A few students near the back got up, cueing the rest to follow. As Aziraphale made his way out, he noticed the same redhead from the diner sitting in the back corner. He flushed and looked downwards, trying to lose himself in his sweater. 

Aziraphale wasn’t a big kid, he was just... chubby. Just a little bit. Soft, he preferred. But still, it was hard to get lost under the gaze of sunglassed golden eyes. 

He was lost in his own thoughts for a moment until he realized he must have been staring. His face went bright red as he hurried through the door, out into the beautiful day. He didn’t look backwards as he shouldered his bag and fled to the dorms. 

<>  
Aziraphale managed to survive the rest of the day without any more incidents. After his last class, he slipped into his dorm and fell into bed, his bag and shoes discarded. There was silence for ten blissful minutes before loud knocking interrupted his thoughts. 

“Anathema! Go away! I’m napping!”

The knocking stopped. Aziraphale couldn’t believe it worked. He managed to doze off for another ten minutes before there was another knock. 

“Anathema! Again! I’m tired!”

This time, Anathema just opened his door. “I didn’t knock a first time.” She said plainly. 

Aziraphale disregarded her, taking it as a joke. “It doesn’t matter, dear. What do you want?” 

Anathema fixed him with a downright devilish smile. “I was thinking you and I should go to a party! It’s the first night of the year and it’ll be just this once, I swear. 

Aziraphale immediately shook his head. “No. Absolutely not. I don’t do parties and I barely do large groups of people. No, Anathema. Absolutely not!”

One hour later, Aziraphale found himself standing outside a rather packed frat house. It had not been a long walk to get there, as it was on the North campus, but Aziraphale felt tired just looking at the house. There were people drinking out on the lawn, loud music blasting from inside, and windows open with... unpleasant scenes within. Aziraphale cursed Anathema under his breath. 

His only saving grace was that Anathema let him keep on his day clothes, as he hid inside his sweater for the second time that day. 

“Looks fun! Let’s go!” Anathema led a hesitant Aziraphale into the house, immediately towards the kitchen for a drink. Aziraphale decided not to ask how she knew where the kitchen was. 

She pushed something into his hands, a red solo cup of brown liquid. Aziraphale took a hesitant sniff, shuddering slightly. 

“What, can’t handle alcohol?” Anathema joked. 

“I promise you it’s not that,” he replied, perfectly knowing his tolerance. “It just smells bad.”

He took a sip, just to calm himself down. 

Anathema gave him a pat on the back and nodded. She then turned and disappeared into the throng of people, leaving Aziraphale to fend for himself. He wandered for a while, not really speaking to anyone, nursing his cup. He was almost about to find Anathema and leave before he heard two people talking in suspicious voices. 

“You take it. It’s not my style, anyways.” Came a low, lilting voice. 

“I’m... not sure if that’s a good idea.” Was the reply, the voice belonging to a girl. 

Aziraphale peeked around the corner of the wall and saw two figures standing, obscuring his view of what they were talking about. 

The girl was tall, with broad shoulders and long, curly hair. Her dark skin glinted in the low lighting of the room, and she wore a rather short green dress, by Aziraphale’s standards (not that he would ever tell anyone what they could or could not wear.)

Aziraphale looked at the boy beside her and blanched. It was the same redhead with the golden eyes as earlier that day, and in the diner. He wore tight black jeans and a black jacket, and still had his sunglasses firmly on his face. 

“You know what? Fine, Crowley. Damn you, you coward.” The girl reached for the object, which Aziraphale realized was a bottle of... apple cider? Whiskey with a strange bottle design? It was some type of liquid, with a red apple decal on the front. The girl uncapped the bottle and took a long swig, not even bothering to use a cup. She swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, replacing the bottle. 

“Atta girl, Eve!” The redhead who Aziraphale assumed was named Crowley raised his hand for a high five. Eve raised her hand to meet his high five, but immediately swooned. She nearly crumpled to the floor when Crowley caught her and laid her gently down, his sunglasses being knocked off in the process. 

Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he made a frightened squeak. He froze in fear as Crowley’s eyes met his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, but it did what it had to do. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Those golden eyes quite literally transfixed him to the spot. 

"I- Uh- I'm..." Aziraphale tripped over his words, unsure of what to do between the girl passed out on the floor and the most handsome man he's ever seen staring him down. 

"Listen to me." Crowley spoke calmly and directly to him, and Aziraphale cursed his heart for pounding so hard. "There is a boy sitting on the tan couch in the room at the end of the hall. Bring him back here."

Aziraphale shook for a moment, and did what Crowley said. He started off down the hall, and found the boy. He was tall, broadshouldered, and strong. "Y-you need to come with me." Said Aziraphale, trying his very best not to freak out. "Crowley told me to get you. I-it's about, uh, Eve?"

The boy immediately stood up, letting Aziraphale lead the way back. When the boy saw Eve sprawled on the ground, he ran to her and crouched down beside her. Aziraphale's stomach dropped when the boy straightened up and turned towards Crowley. 

"What did you do?" He asked him, his voice low and threatening. 

"Nothing! I swear! She just drank the stuff in the bottle, and passed out! Adam, come on, you know me! I wouldn't hurt Eve!" Crowley had the respect to lose his smug grin, but it was still evident in his voice. The boy took a menacing step closer.

Aziraphale decided to interrupt. "Stop! It's true, I saw it. She drank the stuff on her own accord!"

The boy turned towards him and seemed to judge him slightly. He considered Crowley, with a “listen to him!” look on his face, and Eve still breathing peacefully on the ground. With a shrug, he picked Eve up and left the room. 

There was a moment of silence before Crowley let out a deep sigh that turned into a chuckle, running his hands through his hair. It was shoulder-length and Aziraphale felt himself staring again. 

"Suppose I should thank you for that," Crowley murmured. 

Aziraphale shrugged. "No need, I was just being helpful."

Crowley squinted and nodded, picking his sunglasses from off the floor and repositioning them onto his face. Aziraphale nearly got sad at the disappearance of those golden eyes. 

"Well thank you anyways, angel," Aziraphale felt himself flinch at the term. "You're a real lifesaver."

Aziraphale shrugged again, giving a small smile. 

"Do you need a ride home anywhere? I can drop you wherever."

He was slightly shocked at the offer. Before his mind could stop his mouth, he murmured, "I live in the North Campus dorms. Eden dorm, actually." 

Crowley blinked in surprise. "A North Campus kid? Might have to be a little sneaky dropping you off then. I'm not... well liked around there. Misplaced a prank a little while ago.”

Aziraphale shook his head. "Don't worry about the ride then, I don't need one. I can walk from here."

Crowley laughed. "Yeah, okay. Let me at least walk you until the green." 

Aziraphale assumed this was the field with the library and administration offices. He nodded, and slipped away to tell Anathema he was leaving. Unfortunately he found her in a rather compromising position with a simple-looking boy with glasses. He found them on a couch near the main room, and managed just to yell her his plans from a distance. She waved him away, not noticing he had already skittered out the front door. 

So, Aziraphale found himself standing out on the pavement, waiting for Crowley to attend to... whatever he needed to attend to. He was just about to leave, disappointed, when a voice floated over. 

"Angel! Over here!" 

Aziraphale squinted. Crowley was squatting behind a bush on the other side of the house and beckoning wildly. Aziraphale walked over as discreetly as he could manage. 

"Didn't want the people I came here with to see me leaving. I have the Bentley parked out back, so it's fine to walk." Crowley gave Aziraphale a big smile and held out his arm in a mockingly gentlemanly way. "Shall we?" 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, took Crowley's arm, and walked down the sidewalk. They walked in a comfortable silence before arriving at the lush green yard that separated the campuses. The two stood there for a moment, side by side, and admired the peace and stillness. The library, still open, was a beacon of light in the dark air. 

Aziraphale nearly jumped when Crowley interrupted the stillness. “So, angel, I never really caught your name.”

“A. Z. Fell, at your service.” Aziraphale released his arm and held out a hand to shake. 

Crowley reciprocated. “Anthony J. Crowley, at yours. What’s the A and Z stand for?”

“What does the J stand for?”

“Fair point. It’s actually just a J, really. But your A Z must stand for something?” Crowley pressed. 

“Uh. Azira. That’s my name.” Aziraphale conveniently left out the second half, in fear of teasing.

“It’s a nice name.” Crowley looked like he was about to say something else when he clapped his hands together. “Well, I think I should be off. See you around, angel!”

By the time Aziraphale turned to wave goodbye, Crowley was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following and showing support for this work! It means the world to me, and I hope you all continue to enjoy it! 
> 
> This chapter is from Crowley’s POV, so feel free to comment if you have any notes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!!

Crowley woke up in the back seat of the Bentley, still parked behind the frat house. 

Doing a mental checklist, he realized that 

(1) he had not gone home with anyone the previous night (a tragic break in his hookup-streak), 

(2) he reeked of alcohol and had class in an hour, and 

(3) he had met a literal angel last night that had prevented him from getting his ass beat by Adam. 

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Too long for his taste, but the angel seemed to like it. That kid stared a lot. Crowley knew he was attractive, but something about the boy in the yellow jumper made him want to be perfect. 

"Azira." He said out loud, feeling the angel's name fall off his tongue. 

Crowley decided there was no better time like the present to get excited about learning. After all, according to his mental schedule he had a class with the aforementioned angel in about an hour. Half hour, as he checked the clock. How could he pass up a free opportunity to figure out this kid? He jumped into the front seat and started the car, speeding back to his dorm to change his clothes and clean up. 

Crowley's South Campus dorm was, in his opinion, hell. 

The oldest of all the dorms, Crowley's dorm didn't have a fancy name like Azira's "Eden dorm," and so it's residents literally just called it Hell. The name pulled its weight. The outside of the building was covered in vines, the walls inside were smeared with who knows what, and the lighting flickered ominously, creating the perfect horror-movie atmosphere. Crowley's favorite activity was taking his more... cowardly seeming hookups to his dorm to see if they'd be able to stomach the missing steps and constant strange noises. Nothing better than a spooky building to get you in the mood. 

Crowley strolled in, nodding to the few lost souls lounging in the downstairs lobby, and took the steps two at a time to get to his room. He was lucky, it was a single dorm on the top floor. There may have been some more dastardly work behind his luck, but who had proof?

He flung open the door and tossed his jacket on the bed. He shimmied out of his jeans and into fresh black jeans, nearly the same pair as last night but slightly more comfortable. 

He tore his shirt off and checked himself out in the mirror. Ever the victim of vanity, he posed a few ridiculous times, watching his lean body flex in a way it was in no way able to flex. He was attractive, but in a skinny-white-boy-on-magazine-cover-who's-definitely-done-every-drug-on-the-face-of-the-earth, kind of way. He was not cute in any degree like the angel he had met last night. 

Crowley found himself staring off into space, thinking about Azira's cute blond hair, his wide blue eyes, his silly yellow jumper and certainly soft possiblity of what could be underneath...

He shook his head. The poor kid was probably the biggest virgin aside from Mary. Crowley couldn't let himself tempt one of the sweetest things he'd ever seen, could he?

Finally snapping back to the task at hand, he pulled on a fresh gray t-shirt and his jacket. He slipped his shoes back on, and left his room looking exactly the same if not slightly fresher than he had fifteen minutes ago. He snapped on his shades while walking down the stairs and was about to stroll out the doors when his path was suddenly blocked. 

“Hastur! Ligur! How are you two?” Crowley grinned, putting all of his impatience behind it. He shuffled to see if there was any way he could slide past the two, but Hell’s hallways were awfully thin and he didn’t want to risk touching them. 

“We should be asking you,” growled Hastur, his blonde hair (in no way as shiny and bright as Azira’s, Crowley noticed) hanging limply around his head, “Word on the street is that you caused some trouble with Adam and Eve last night.”

Crowley opened his mouth. “Well, fellas-“

Ligur interrupted. “And that you were seen leaving with some new kid from the North Campus. You know we can’t have any... unnecessary relationships, between our sides.”

“Boys, I was just walking him home! It’s not a crime to attempt a quick fuck, right?” Crowley put his hands up in an innocent pose. “You know I’d never do anything to compromise the ‘Great Plan,’ right?”

Hastur and Ligur both scowled. 

“How do you know about the Great Plan?” asked Hastur. 

Crowley smiled a toothy smile. “I live in the same building as you freaks. I know what goes on.”

“Then stay out of it. Those North Campus kids are too entitled, and we don’t want them having another upper hand,” growled Ligur. 

“I swear! I’m just trying to tempt him, fresh meat and all. It’ll be fine, guys, I swear!” Crowley gave another grin and slipped between the two. “Good luck on that plan and all, if you need any help I don’t live here!”

And with that, Crowley strode through the lobby, nearly colliding with a simple-looking boy with glasses. “Watch out!” He snapped, and the boy looked like he nearly soiled his pants.

Crowley looked at his watch, and he was just on time to make it to class with more than enough time. He decided to walk, since it was a beautiful day and all. His path might even carry him past Eden dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That “Great Plan” sounds suspicious... let’s see what happens! 
> 
> Also, the next chapter will also be from Crowley’s POV. 
> 
> See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!!! Thank you all for your support and kind comments!!! It really makes me happy to know others like it! Thank you again for your feedback and I hope you continue reading!
> 
> Enjoy!

Crowley had timed his walk perfectly.

He had managed to gracefully stride into the courtyard in front of Eden dorm right as a certain blond angel stumbled down the steps. He was wearing a pink crew neck sweatshirt and gray joggers, with a cute yellow backpack slung over one shoulder. Crowey was smitten on sight. 

"Oh, angel!" Crowley jeered, freezing Azira in his tracks, "Funny seeing you here!"

"This is my dorm..." replied Azira. "Isn't your dorm the other way?"

Crowley's grin dropped slightly. "Well, yes. But I have theology with that ass Gabriel next, and I was just in the area."

Azira's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Okay..."

Crowley nearly sighed with how thick headed the boy could be. They walked in silence until they arrived at the classroom, Crowley holding the door open for Azira and shutting it in the kid behind him's face. It was the little things that really made life worth living. 

Unfortunately, that kid was Michael, a notorious North Campus die-hard and a pompous ass at that. Ever the teacher’s pet, Michael sat right up front where every teacher could see her and her perfect notes and perfect teeth. Crowley nearly gagged at the thought. 

Upon walking in, Azira veered a little too close for comfort to the front of the room so Crowey just hooked a finger through one of the straps of his backpack and hauled him back a row. Honestly, it was like herding a cat. 

“Woah there, angel. I’m not one to sit at the front.”

“You wanted to sit together?” 

Crowley speedran through the five stages of grief in half a second. He dropped his hand unceremoniously from Azira’s backpack. How could he let himself get so enthralled by those blue eyes? Of course, they only met a few days ago. He needed to slow down. And maybe take a bath. In a pool of ice water. 

Crowley turned on his heel and stalked to the back of the room, sitting right against the back wall. Azira’s face broadcasted his confusion, but he just sat down two from the front, behind Michael, sending an apologetic face towards him. Crowley sneered and shook his head.

He watched the class fill up. There really were not many people in the class, maybe only 20 at most. He’d seen more people in line waiting for the bathroom in his dorm. Before he was able to launch into a self-pitying mope, Gabriel strode out of his office into the room. 

Crowley would never admit this, but he watched carefully as Azira’s posture became ever so slightly straighter. 

Gabriel gave the class an ‘I’m smarter than you in every concievable way’ look before talking. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, and Crowley found himself quite a bit uncomfortable at the weird vibe in the room. “Good morning, class. Today we’ll start right on the first lesson. Your syllabus will tell you if you’re late or not, just so I don’t have to. Let’s begin.”

In all fairness, it wasn’t the most boring class he’d ever attended. And he had attended a lot of those. It was more... slightly off?

For example, every so often Gabriel would pick one person in the class to essentially repeat the main idea of what they had just gone over back to him, in a public-humiliation-type way. His favorite target seemed to be Azira. 

Azira with his stupid blond hair and stupid blue eyes and stupid pink sweatshirt and stupid angelic composure. He didn’t even realize he was being targeted if not bullied by his own teacher. Crowley felt a small beast of... something... rise up in his chest. He wanted to protect the kid, he really did. 

Near the end of class, Gabriel wasn’t even hiding being mean to Azira. He just kept asking him question after question (much to Michael’s dismay.) Azira’s voice grew quieter as Gabriel grilled him, with Gabriel often answering questions with questions and responding to answers with cynicism. 

It made Crowley slightly sick. 

Finally, class let out. Everyone except Gabriel and Azira left the room, and Crowey hid right outside the door to listen in.

He wasn’t eavesdropping, really, more... looking out for a friend. He leaned his body into the wall and tried to listen closely. 

“Aziraphale, it’s been a while,” came Gabriel’s voice, booming and assertive. 

“Yes it has,” replied Azira, meek and quiet. 

“Speak louder in class. You’ve always been a quiet one, and it’s getting ridiculous. Speak up when you’re answering someone. It’s unbecoming to be so timid all the time.”

“O-okay.”

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about. For God’s sake, speak up.”

“Okay.”

“You’re supposed to be an adult. Carry yourself with some pride. And with the clothing, oh my god. Pink? Really? What, do you like boys suddenly or something?”

At this moment, Crowley decided he had enough. He wasn’t someone to stand by and have someone else who he may have just met and immediately created feelings for get berated for nothing, especially not clothing choices or sexual orientation. 

Crowley barged in, being as loud and obnoxious as possible. “Oi mates, have you seen my wallet anywhere? I was trying to get some stuff out of the vending machine down the hallway and I realized I might have forgotten it.”

Azira looked relieved. Gabriel looked annoyed. Crowley, upon actually being in the room, noticed their postures. Azira was still sitting in his desk, curling in on himself, and Gabriel was standing over him, looming, his body essentially caging him in. Crowley was uncomfortable again. 

“Azira! Funny seeing you still here! Have you seen my wallet?”

“No, I don’t think so. Have you checked your pockets?”

Crowley made a show of patting himself down. “Oh! Here it is, my mistake. So sorry to barge in, I’m just really hungry. Are you two finished? Or can I steal Azira away to get some food?”

Gabriel stood up straight. “We just finished conducting our business. Have a nice rest of your day... Azira.”

He spat the last word out, and strode back into his office, slamming the door behind him. Azira jumped out of his seat, grabbed his bag, and made a beeline for the door, Crowley in hot pursuit. He had suddenly a genius idea to weasel some answers out of the blond boy. 

“So, angel, do you want to have lunch with me? I’ll treat.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy guacamole! Thank you all for your inspiring comments and just overwhelming love! I appreciate you all so much for supporting this!
> 
> This is a bit of a longer chapter, as I’m experimenting with more format-themed stuff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

An angel sat across from Crowley in a corner booth at the back of the 24 hour diner. He picked at the cracked lining of the seats, twiddled his fingers, and looked absolutely anywhere except Crowley himself. 

The walk over to the diner had been... weird. 

Azira was still reeling from his encounter with Gabriel, and Crowley had no clue what to say. He wanted to comfort him, and help him through it. More than that, he had questions that he just wasn't sure the angel was ready to answer. 

Why did Gabriel call him Aziraphale? How did he and Gabriel know each other? Why did he just sit there and take the abuse?

The angel still didn't look at him. His blue eyes were flitting around, never landing on something for more than a second or two before looking somewhere else. He stared out the window, looked at the waitresses, down at the table, over at the other booths. Everywhere. 

The waitress came over and gave them a big smile. "What'll it be, boys?" 

"I'll have just a black coffee, thanks." Crowley said with a polite smile. 

Azira stuttered. "And I-I'll have a..."

Crowley winced. The kid was a mess. 

"He'll have the strawberry pancakes and an orange juice, please." He said, interrupting Azira's ramble. 

The waitress gave Crowley a knowing smile and bustled off, taking their menus. Azira looked down into his lap. 

"Thanks." He said meekly. 

"Don't mention it."

There was silence until the food came. Crowley leaned forward on his elbows, holding his coffee up to his nose as he watched Azira eat. The boy seemed hesitant to eat in front of Crowley, but soon he gave out. He polished off the pancakes sooner than Crowley would have ever been able to. 

"Wow, you must have been hungry."

Azira's cheeks reddened. "Yeah, I stress eat sometimes. Makes me feel better."

Crowley raised his hands defensively. "Nothing wrong with comfort food."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until it was broken by Azira. 

"I... don't want to talk. About what happened. In the classroom."

Crowley nodded. "That's okay, you don't have to. Would you like to talk about something else instead?"

“Like what?”

At a loss for words, Crowley looked around the small diner. They were in the back, slightly secluded, able to see without being seen. He saw a few of the South Campus kids whispering at the breakfast bar, with their dark clothes and dirty demeanors, and some North Campus kids sitting near the windows, pristine and perfect, doing their work efficiently. 

“Like that stupid in-school rivalry.”

Azira seemed to perk up. “Oh my goodness I agree! It appears so pointless!”

“Tell me about it, it’s hard to get around in my dorm without hearing about those ‘stuck up North Campus kids.’” Crowley smiled for a second, but rephrased his words. “Not you of course, you’re different from those snobs.”

Azira gave him a small smile. “Thank you, I don’t think you’re like those bullheaded South Campus kids either. You’re more... self aware.”

Crowley was momentarily out of commission. “Th-thank you.”

“Oh my dear don’t mention it. And don’t even get me started on this stupid plan I’ve been hearing about-“ Azira stopped and clapped a hand over his mouth. Crowley’s eyes narrowed. 

“What plan?” He asked, cocking his head innocently. 

“I-I’m not supposed to say...” Azira trailed off. 

Crowley decided to put his mind at ease. “You know, I’ve heard rumors of a plan in the South Campus, too.” 

The other boy perked up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” came a nod. “They haven’t told me much, but something big and stupid is gonna happen.”

“Oh goodness! The stuff I’ve heard is that there’s gonna be some type of challenge or war to decide which side is better. I’m kind of worried, I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” 

“Don’t fret about it, angel. It’ll be okay.” Crowley gave him a confident grin. “Besides, how much trouble can some dumb college kids get into? Everything will be fine. If not, we can go run away somewhere.”

“Together?”

Crowley’s heart squeezed. “If-if that’s fine with you. I’m just assuming you wouldn’t want to stick around. If things go into the toilet.”

Azira gave him a sweet smile. “I’d be fine with that.”

“Cool.”

They settled into comfortable silence again. Crowley sipped at his coffee, and Azira gazed out the window, calmer than before. 

“Can I ask you one question, angel?” 

“Sure.”

“Why... why did Gabriel call you Aziraphale?”

Azira paled. He gave a nervous smile, and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s my real name. I don’t like sharing it that often, as it’s kind of embarrassing. I got bullied a lot for it, not only in school but also by my family.” 

“I like it, they shouldn’t tease you for something out of your control.”

“Oh! Uh, thanks.” Aziraphale blushed slightly. “It’s family or whatever. I like your name too. Though I get why you like going by Crowley.”

Crowley nearly fainted at hearing his name come from the other boy’s mouth. “Yeah...” he mumbled into his cup of coffee. “I need a nap.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s getting kind of late. I was thinking of going and checking out the library.” Of course Aziraphale would love to read. Of course, as if Crowley wasn’t smitten enough already with this nerdy angel. 

“I can go with you, if you want.” Crowley mumbled into his cup again. 

“Oh! I thought you wanted to go and nap?” 

“It’s fine. I don’t spend nearly as much time in the library as I should.”

<>  
Crowley fell asleep not ten minutes after following the angel into the library. 

There were big leather chairs and a couch near the back, in a secluded corner, and he had sunk into the couch and found it near impossible to stay awake. He woke up later slightly disoriented. 

When he tried to gain awareness of his surroundings, he found Azira was sitting at the same end of the couch as Crowley, right next to his head, reading a book with a small pile of others on the table next to him. He was so engrossed, with his blue eyes fixated on the words, head over heels into the story. The setting sunlight streaming down through the windows caught his blond hair, creating a halo-like effect around his head. No wonder the term ‘angel’ as so fitting. 

Crowley shifted slightly and immediately wished he hadn’t. Aziraphale looked over at him, and he shut his eyes quickly to pretend to still be asleep. 

“Thank you for being so nice to me,” Aziraphale said quietly. “I’m not sure why you’re nice to me but it’s okay, I won’t tell anyone.”

Aziraphale took his sunglasses off carefully, folding them and placing them on the table next to his books. Crowley’s heart stopped for a moment as he then felt Aziraphale’s fingers gently move touch his hair, removing it from his face. The angel was slow and deliberate with his actions, laying it carefully down in his own unique way. 

He really was in heaven, right next to Aziraphale, comfortable as comfortable could be. Aziraphale continued to play with his hair mindlessly as he went back to reading, and Crowley felt himself doze off again. 

<>  
When he reawoke, it was dark outside. The library lights gave a soft glow to everything around him. 

He noticed Aziraphale’s fingers were still curled in his hair, but the boy himself was asleep. His head was tilted back, his mouth slightly open. His book lay open on his lap on the last page he left off. 

Carefully, Crowley removed Aziraphale’s fingers from his hair and sat up. He took the book gently off the boy’s lap and bookmarked it on his page. He stood, stretching sleep from his limbs. This was the first night in what felt like weeks he wouldn’t be partying, and he had no interest in saving his streak at all.

“Angel,” Crowley gently nudged Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Angel, wake up. I’m gonna take you back to your dorm.”

“Nnngh...” Aziraphale moved slightly, laying down on the couch where Crowley had just been. 

“Angel, wake up.” Crowley nudged him again, but this time Aziraphale reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling him close. 

“Stay here...” He said quietly. 

He gazed at the sleeping blond and weighed his options. On one hand he could leave him to peacefully sleep and go get absolutely smashed drunk, but on the other he could stay here and get his first good night’s sleep in months. 

Kicking off his shoes, Crowley made his decision. “Okay, but if you snore I’m gonna push you off.” 

He hunkered down next to Aziraphale and for the third time that day, he fell asleep next to his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst... next chapter will be in Aziraphale’s POV!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick TW for this chapter, it has mild homophobia and strong language. Please be advised. 
> 
> On a lighter note, thank you for all the love! I’m so amazed every time I load up the website to see more people liking this work!
> 
> This is another of the longer chapters, so this should be the new norm for chapter-length. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Aziraphale woke up and had literally no clue where he was. In his mental checklist, he took a tally of the following items:

\- He was on a couch.   
\- There was sunlight streaming into his eyes.   
\- He saw several books.   
\- He was still in the library.   
\- There were arms wrapped around him like a vice grip.   
\- There was a warm body pressed along his back. 

At that last bullet point, he nearly fell off said couch. 

Crowley... 

Crowley was the warm body pressed along his back. It honestly felt like a snake or something was latched onto him, stretched along and winding his legs around Aziraphale’s own. He was being spooned. More specifically, he was the little spoon. 

Afraid to move, he laid there for a few minutes. If he tilted his head up, he could see a grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It read 7:00, and Aziraphale blinked his eyes a few times in surprise. 

He had slept? In the library?

...with Crowley?

They didn’t, like, sleep together - sleep together. Not sex or anything. They just fell asleep. Together. On the same surface. Together. They slept together. On the same couch. In the library. Together. 

Aziraphale’s face grew warm and he knew for sure he was blushing. 

He froze as he felt the body behind him shift. The arms wrapped closer around him, really emphasizing the whole snake aesthetic. Crowley nosed his way into the space between Aziraphale’s neck and shoulder, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin there. 

“Mornin’,” he said in Aziraphale’s ear, his voice low with sleep. 

“Good morning, my dear.”

In that moment, Crowley apparently woke up out of the half-asleep state he had been in. He jolted behind Aziraphale and sat up, nearly pushing him off the couch. 

Unfortunately with his momentum he did fall off the couch, landing with a soft ‘oof’ on his stomach. He curled up in a ball on the floor, cradling himself. At least the carpet was comfortingly cozy. 

“Oh, fuck!” Crowley barked, looking over the edge of the couch and down at the boy on the ground. He added, softer, “I’m sorry, angel.”

“It’s fine,” came Aziraphale’s quiet voice. He looked up at Crowley and nearly gasped. 

His hair hung all around his face and was lit up by the rays of sunlight streaming in through the library window. The sunrise gave his locks a fiery tone, and it was only emphasized by his golden eyes peering down. Aziraphale had the strange feeling he was looking into a fire itself, with layers and layers of luminescence and glow. Crowley’s skin itself was flawless, with small smile lines peaking around the corners of those perfect eyes, probably from laughing and doing those stupid grins that made Aziraphale’s heart go still. His lips were turned into a look of momentary shock, as if he were about to say something but wasn’t sure what quite yet. He watched closely as a tongue whipped out to quickly lick them, and dart back in to his mouth. 

Aziraphale asked, noticing the strange mark in a spot usually hidden by a lock of hair. “Is... is that a tattoo?” 

“Oh. Uh, yeah. ‘S a snake.” Crowley mumbled, appearing... bashful? Was he embarrassed?

“It’s pretty.”

Before he knew what he was doing, Aziraphale reached up to touch it. He gently caressed Crowley’s face, amazed at how smooth it was. Crowley’s face itself, Aziraphale noticed, was tinged slightly pink. He quickly pulled his hand away. 

“Sorry,” he said meekly, sitting up off the floor. 

Crowley didn’t respond for a second. Then, moving gracefully, he got up smoothly and sat beside Aziraphale on the floor. Aziraphale felt like he watched from outside his body as Crowley gently held his face, gazing into his eyes and just... staring. At him, at his face, at everything. 

He felt his heartbeat quicken as slowly, ever so slowly, Crowley leaned in. His eyes fluttered shut, and his lips tingled with the hot breath of the redhead growing ever closer. He felt his head grow dizzy and his stomach flip over and over in anticipation. 

Just as he felt he couldn’t stand being apart and waiting any longer, he heard heavy footsteps stomping in their direction. 

“Fuck,” growled Crowley under his breath. 

Aziraphale had personally thought he picked a good location to specifically not be found. They were on the third floor of the old building, in the very back of the back rooms, past where even the librarian didn’t tread on her regular rounds. Aziraphale had found it after a week or two of just roaming. That meant that whoever was coming was looking for them specifically.

Crowley cursed again. Aziraphale shushed him and pushed him behind the couch, up against the wall. 

He had disappeared from sight just in time for Michael to open the door with a slam. Aziraphale jumped from where he was sitting, book open on his lap. “Michael! What a nice surprise!”

“Anathema told me I’d find you in the library. I’ve come to inform you about a meeting in Eden dorm for the North Campus kids, about a... community project. The meeting is tomorrow night at 8.” Michael narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m just reading,” Aziraphale gestured to the stack of books on the table beside him. 

“Alone?”

Aziraphale blinked. “Of course, I don’t exactly have anyone to read, well, with.”

“What about that snake Crowey? You two have been awfully chummy lately.”

“He’s just a friend, Michael.”

“You never have any friends. You’re not friends in any way shape of form!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do you damn liar, I saw you two leave Theology together yesterday! And you went to the diner!”

“Yes, because I was upset about something.”

“Aww poor little Aziraphale, upset about big bad Gabriel getting mean and in your face. You aren’t 12 anymore Aziraphale, if he bullies you, you aren’t the baby anymore! You’re just weak!”

Aziraphale paled slightly. “Michael, don’t start this...”

“No! You’re weak! And soft! You’re pushed around like a little kid because you never stopped acting like one! He’s in your family and honestly he has a right to bully you! Not even just for your dumb demeanor or your stupid clothes, but also the fact you like men now, too? I’ve seen you two together! Come on, you’re a walking target! Get a grip! That dumb bitch Crowley is probably only using you for a quick fuck anyways!”

He heard a low rumble from behind the couch and withered slightly. “Michael, please...”

“Fine. Thanks for not jumping out at me, Crowley boy. I know you’re here.”

“H-he’s not here.”

Michael smiled a sinister smile that looked more like a creepy animal baring its teeth. “Really? Then I guess black and metal is your new style.” 

She surged forwards and picked up a pair of black sunglasses from the side table. Without another word, she dropped them on the ground, stomped on them with a sickening crunch, and stormed from the room. Aziraphale’s heart shook in his chest and he felt himself curl into his sweatshirt. 

Crowley jumped from behind the couch. “That bitch! She has no right! She shouldn’t talk to you like that! Come on angel, let’s fuck her up! ... Angel?”

He turned and Aziraphale felt himself grow even smaller. Crowley’s face held nothing but sincerity and concern, but Michael’s words were twisting in his head. Crowley reached out to touch him but he swatted his hand away. 

He couldn’t deal with what Crowley had to say, and he hadn’t even finished processing all the hate Michael had just thrown at him. He couldn’t do it, he just couldn’t, he had to get away, out of there, he had to.

“I-I can’t do this right now, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” Aziraphale felt hot tears run down his cheeks. “Please, I’m sorry...”

He pushed past Crowley and ran out the door, ran out the library, and ran all the way to his dorm. He slammed the door, hard, and sank into his pillows, sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Time to update the tags to include sad shit ahead!
> 
> By the way, I realized I never addressed this, but POV is 3 chapters of Aziraphale, 3 chapters of Crowley, and so on and so forth.
> 
> See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you all for supporting this story with comments and love, it really makes me happy to know that people find this silly little story amusing and entertaining!
> 
> Enjoy!

Aziraphale woke up to a loud knocking. 

His eyes hurt, his nose stung, his head spun, and his chest held a giant gaping hole. He'd been crying for 2 hours, took a nap, woke up, and cried again. He had the time. Michael's words spun around and around in his head, hurting him over and over again. He couldn't deal with it. She was right, he was too soft. 

The knocking persisted.

"Aziraphale! Open your damn door!"

Anathema. She was mad. Why was she mad? He hadn't done anything. After the... incident... with Michael, he had just come back here. Cried. Napped. Cried some more. He was so tired. Better see what it was that was making her knock so insistently. 

He got up and shuffled to the door. In a short-lived effort to make himself more comfortable, he had thrown on a blue sweatshirt and gray shorts. Never would he ever have been caught dead in public in them, but they were comfortable and safe for him. Sleep clothes for daytime, not that he indulged in naps often. 

He passed his mirror on the way to the door and winced. His eyes were swollen and puffy, his hair hung limp around his head, and he just looked dead in general. He ran a hand through his curly hair and it just stuck up in odd angles. He sighed, and moved on. 

Aziraphale opened the door to a very mad Anathema glaring at him. Her eyes softened as she saw his disheveled look, but she still scowled. 

"I believe this is yours," she said, stepping sideways. Aziraphale leaned out into the hallway. 

Crowley was standing against the wall, hands in his pockets, a new pair of sunglasses on his face. He gave Aziraphale a small grin as Anathema started up another rant. 

"He's been standing outside for at least two hours, ever since you blew in from the library, and I invited him in for a moment to explain what happened and he just started picking fights with people in the lobby! I turned around for three seconds and that dummy Uriel was at his throat! He was insulting everything about them! Maybe the dumb feud thing on campus makes sense, it was so rude! And don't get me started on what happened when Michael rolled in-" 

Crowley cut her off. "I would like to point out I didn't do anything illegal." 

"Like hell you didn't!" Anathema nearly yelled, and Aziraphale winced at the volume. "He threw a milkshake at her face! It went everywhere! They almost kicked him out until I saved him and brought him up here! It was chaos! And then, he turned on me! I didn't mean to tell Michael whenever you were going, I just had a feeling you were in the library! He yelled at me for saying that! It's not like I told her where exactly! Take this demon from hell and get him out of here! Or stay in your room!" 

She started breathing deeply and calming down, composing herself. When she next spoke, her voice was more even. "Whatever. I have a feeling Newt is coming over soon, so don't get into any funny business. I'm not saving him a second damn time."

Aziraphale cocked his head. Of all the things she just rattled off, only one really confused him. 

"Newt?" He asked, his voice hoarse from crying. He tried to ignore Crowley's wince at his scratchy tone. 

"He's my boyfriend," Anathema said confidently with a smile. With that, she turned on her heel and strode down the hallway, leaving Crowley to slide in front of the door. He gave a small smile and seemed to take in Aziraphale's current state. Aziraphale felt weak in the knees and the head. He was too tired to deal with this. 

"Angel, please let me in."

Aziraphale considered it for a second and backed into the room, beckoning Crowley to follow. He rubbed his face with his hands and tried to make himself look less miserable.

"Sorry for the mess, I'm not that organized," he said, picking up some books off the chair at his desk. "And I don't often have visitors."

Crowley laughed. "What, no midnight suitors?" 

"I'm perfectly content with hiding in the library all day! I don't have time for people that don't have time for me!" Aziraphale huffed. Suddenly, Michael's choice words about Crowley came rushing back. Was he in it just for a 'quick fuck' like she said? Aziraphale felt his chest tighten.

"Besides, what's it to you?"

Crowley froze. If Aziraphale's eyes were any less red and watery he would have seen a faint pinkness that would maybe in some circles be considered a blush appear on his cheeks. "Nothing, just lookin' after a friend. You don't even know the kind of sleaze bags that hang around here. Especially not in my dorm. That place sucks compared to this paradise."

"What's it like in your dorm?"

Crowley let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Aziraphale tried very very hard not to stare. He didn't stare - he watched closely instead - as the redhead shut the door behind him and sank down on his bed. 

"You know we literally call it Hell, right? It's just a bad place. I barely sleep when I go there, I more just sleep in the Bentley. At this point, it's just a closet for me."

"What's the Bentley?" Aziraphale asked. He was, in no means, a car person at all. 

Crowley's whole face lit up. "She's my baby! Oh, hell, let me show you this!" 

He retrieved a phone from his back pocket. It was brand new-looking, super advanced. He opened his photos and pulled up a picture of an old car, in seemingly pristine condition. Aziraphale glanced at Crowley's face and saw an expression of... love? For the car?

"She's beautiful! What year is it? It looks nearly new!" Aziraphale decided to play into Crowley's ego for a minute or two. Besides, it was preventing any questions about the events of earlier from popping up. 

"Well, she's been in the family for a while, but she was just sitting collecting dust in the back garage. So each day I'd go to the mechanic's down the street and learn how to fix her up. It was a simple solution, got me out of the house and got me a new car at once!" Crowley's eyes were shielded because of the sunglasses, but Aziraphale heard bitterness in his voice. He chose not to press it. 

"That's so cool! I'd love to meet her!" Aziraphale was trying very hard to pretend he knew about cars. 

"We could go for a drive sometime."

Aziraphale clapped suddenly. "Oh! My dear, we should go on a picnic!" 

Crowley looked like he was going to burn and die. "Oh, angel, are you sure? I mean, we could just speed down the highways and stuff." 

Aziraphale hit him with the pleading face and Crowley shut right up. "Fine, but only if we bring a bottle of wine too. I'm not going on any picnic sober."

Aziraphale gave him a bright smile. "It's a date!" 

He almost regretted his choice of wording when there was a frantic knock at the door again. He hurried to open it, finding Anathema and a rather nerdy looking boy standing behind her. 

“Hello?”

“Aziraphale, this is Newt. He needs to hide in your room with Crowley briefly while we go to the dorm meeting. Michael will be making sweeps for people who don’t show up, and I don’t want him found by that melodramatic bitch.” Anathema hit Aziraphale all at once with those words, so he was nearly too stunned to say anything. 

“Newt. Get in the room. Meet Crowley.” She then grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and yanked him out the door. 

“See you in 30!” She called behind her. 

Aziraphale and Crowley’s eyes met as he was being hauled away. He blushed scarlet when Crowley sent a sly wink in his direction, right before turning to say something to Newt as the door closed. 

Aziraphale was still blushing by the time he was dragged down the hallway to the lobby, where most of the people in the dorm were assembled.

“Here goes nothing...” Anathema muttered, as Michael raised her hand to start the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be really honest with you guys I wasn’t too happy about how this chapter turned out, so there might be a chance I make a major revision for chapter 8. 
> 
> Just a warning, nothing is set in stone yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had to take a couple of days off just to organize the plot for the upcoming chapters, so expect rapid-fire updates coming soon! 
> 
> Next chapter will be from Crowley’s POV!
> 
> Enjoy!

Aziraphale and Anathema stood awkwardly against the back wall, far from the center of the thick circle. 

Michael sat at a chair in the center, with Uriel and Sandalphon at either side of her. Aziraphale’s stomach dropped as he noticed Gabriel leaned against a doorway, seemingly just... observing. 

Aziraphale ducked his head before Gabriel could see him, avoiding that empty smile he cast out into the crowd of students. 

Michael cleared her throat. “Hello everyone! As you all know, tensions have been... rising between us and those dirty South Campus demons.”

Agreements murmured through the crowd, and Michael held up her hand to speak again. The crowd hushed, pressing infintessimally closer. 

“We need to outdo them. Everything they do, we need to do better. They’re South Campus! We can run laps around them in our sleep!” Here, Michael took a breath. 

“However, this will require 100% vigilance. There will be no form of appropriate contact with those students. There will be no acceptable reason to be seen with one of those students. There will be no... fraternizing with the enemy.” Her eyes met Aziraphale’s all the way across the room. “Failure to comply will result in full dorm embarrassment and humiliation. Also you won’t be invited to the cookout at the end of the year.”

Aziraphale shied away from Michael’s gaze, her words still festering in the open wound she had wrought him only hours earlier. He thought of Crowley in his dorm at the moment, as well as Newt. Her words meant nothing, after all, Crowley had come to check in on him, he had heard everything. But could he trust him? He decided he should have a talk with Crowley. Soon. 

Anathema looked over at his worried face and reached her hand over and squeezed Aziraphale’s, grounding him. He gave her a tight, forced smile. 

“Things are just getting interesting!” Michael broadcasted from her chair, standing up. “This will result in our proving that we, the North Campus students, are best once and for all! It’s been a rivalry long in the making, and this school will never be the same again!”

The crowd cheered, clapping at Michael’s rousing speech. Aziraphale however felt very, very sick. Michael launched into her plan, but Aziraphale took a staggered step backwards. He backed away from the meeting, Anathema trailing closely, stopping with him as he leaned against the wall right outside the lounge and took a deep breath. Everything was becoming just a bit much for him at the moment. 

Anathema leaned next to him. “Everyone at this school is fucking nuts.” She muttered. 

Aziraphale giggled in agreement, too tired to truly do anything else. He stood up, taking another breath. More composed, he and Anathema started walking back down the hallway to the staircase to their rooms. As they rounded the corner, they almost quite literally walked into a solid wall of human. 

“Where do you two think you’re going? The meeting isn’t over yet,” Gabriel said, his eyes unfeeling and his smile mildly threatening. 

Aziraphale froze. He couldn’t catch a break, could he? “We-we were just on our way back, uh I-I forgot-“

He was promptly cut off by Anathema, swaying wildly. “Zira,” she slurred, “I don’t feel so good...”

Aziraphale squeaked. He ran to his friend, holding onto her elbow. “Oh! Anathema! Excuse me, Gabriel, I have to go bring my friend back to her room. She’s horribly unwell, as you can see. Ate a nasty oyster, I believe. So excuse me...”

Gabriel’s smile tightened as he stepped aside. “No, no, of course, go ahead. There’s always something saving you, Aziraphale.” He said ominously as he slid back down the hallway to Michael’s riot. 

Aziraphale focused on walking Anathema down the hallway, and squeaked again when she stood up straight and threw his arm off. “Aziraphale! I’m fine! I was faking!”

“Oh. Oh! Of course. My dear, you are a rather convincing actress.”

Anathema laughed and linked her arm in Aziraphale’s, walking him all the way back to their rooms. They stopped at Aziraphale’s door, and he let himself in. What he did not expect to find was Newt nearly hanging out the open window, wailing wildly, with a piece of paper taped to his back. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Are you crazy? Holy shit!” He screamed out the window. 

“Newt!” Anathema yelled. 

He whipped around, knocking himself over in the process and slamming onto the floor. “He... just climbed out the window.”

Aziraphale balked, noting the absence of Crowley in the room. “Who did?”

“The fellow with the red hair and the sunglasses. He patted me on the back and climbed out, saying something about running away? I’m not sure... God I hope he didn’t hurt himself.” Newt gave them a worried smile, unsure of what to say. 

Aziraphale ran to the window, leaning out of the 3rd story perch. He squinted his eyes, and saw Crowley standing at the corner of the building, looking up. He could have sworn he caught a small wink from him before he disappeared into the shadows. Aziraphale rather gracefully removed himself from the window and shut it firmly behind him, stopping the chilly air from breaching the room. “He’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.” He said dismissively to Newt. 

“Your boyfriend is insane.” Anathema stated. 

“He’s not... uh... he’s not my boyfriend...” Aziraphale blushed, looking down at the ground. 

Anathema winked at him. “Sure, bud. Whatever you say! Come on, Newt. You can stay in my room tonight.” 

Aziraphale nearly gagged at how excited Newt looked, and watched them walk out the door. “Wait!”

They both turned and Aziraphale walked forward and plucked the piece of paper off Newt’s back. “Goodnight.” He smiled. 

He shut the door behind them and opened the note. The handwriting was cramped and scratchy, but still legible. The note read as follows. 

Angel-  
Gotta go. Don’t wanna seem weird for waiting too long or anything, and what’s-his-face doesn’t make too good of company. I’ll climb out that window before he makes another computer joke. Meet me at the diner at 10, make sure you aren’t followed.  
xoxo Crowley

Aziraphale smiled at the x’s and o’s, and folded the note back up nicely into his pocket. Looking at the clock, he saw he had a while to kill before it was time to start walking towards the diner. Instead, he decided to change out of his day-clothes in favor of something nicer. 

He definitely wasn’t dressing for Crowley or anything, he just wanted to look nicer. For his meeting. With Crowley. 

He shook his head at his closet’s selections. Nothing could compare to Crowley’s all black attire, usually a little gaudy but always stylish. And those stupid sunglasses! Aziraphale smiled to himself over how cute they looked, no matter the expression behind them. 

Reaching into his closet, he chose a more daring ensemble for tonight, at least for him. It was a cropped white crew neck sweatshirt, and a pair of mid-rise baby blue jeans. With a pair of white sneakers, he looked like a literal cloud. And, after all, who didn’t like clouds?

Aziraphale turned around in the mirror, checking himself out, but discreetly. He sighed a little at the softness at his center, feeling out of his depth. After minutes of lamenting in front of the mirror, he shook his head and decided to just wear it, to hell with caring about other peoples’ thoughts of him.

He knew the only person’s thoughts he actually cared about. Also Anathema’s.

After a while, he decided he couldn’t delay himself from going any longer. He had already cleaned his room, organized his clothes by color, and organized his books alphabetically. Aziraphale put his brave face on and stepped out the door.

Considering knocking on Anathema’s door to let her know where he was going, he decided against it in favor of keeping his face the way it was, in lieu of her former threats at his interruption. He strolled through the lounge, careful to avoid the eyes of onlookers observing him leaving. Thankfully Michael and Gabriel were both nowhere to be seen, so he let out a breath and let himself relax as he stepped out of the dorm into the cold night air. 

Aziraphale thought nothing of the complete and utter silence of the campus at night. He was lost in his own world, thinking about what Crowley was going to say at their little rendezvous. He warmed a little at the thought, making him feel a little brighter as he walked through a dark alley in a shortcut to the diner. 

Aziraphale was actually so lost in his own little world that he didn’t notice two beings slide out of the shadows, blocking his path, and he especially didn’t notice the rope in one of the shadow figure’s hands. 

All Aziraphale noticed was the snow beginning to fall across the campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 but, like, in evil


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3 
> 
> Enjoy!

Crowley was definitely not nervous. 

He was many things, but nervous was not one of them. Just don't look too closely at his shaky leg. Or his fingers tapping over and over again on the table of the booth where he sat in the diner. It was 10:30. 

Where was his angel? 

Had he ditched him? Did he not want to come? Had he decided Crowley wasn't worth his time? Did something happen?

Crowley's blood ran cold at that last question. 'He's fine,' ran over and over again inside his head until he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up out of the booth and ran out the door. He ran back inside to throw a few dollars down for his coffee, then ran back out again. Aziraphale would have chided him for running off without paying. The thought lightened his mood a little.

He ran through the parking lot to the Bentley, rubbing accumulated snow and ice off her frame. 'Gotta find angel,' he whispered to himself over and over, hopping into the car and starting the engine. He wheeled out of the parking lot, driving slower than he normally would, keeping an eye out for his angel, who was most likely wearing something light colored. Shit. Crowley knew his fashion so well by now. Whatever, not important. 

He slowed down even more as he saw two shadowed figures trekking across the road a little bit in front of him. He squinted and threw his sunglasses off, identifying them as Hastur and Ligur. 

Crowley revved the car, speeding down the narrow street. Ligur yelled and sprinted and jumped into a snowbank, crashing down the other side. He braked hard and jumped out of the car, chasing after Hastur. Hastur only turned around in time to see Crowley tackle him, receiving a face full of snow. 

"Where. Is. He." Crowley spat. 

"I dunno what you're talkin about-" Hastur received another face full of snow. 

"Where is he!" He yelled this time, shaking Hastur by the jacket. 

Hastur paled. "We were just told to round him up, that they'd meet us there! We don't have him, swear!"

"Who told you to do this?" Crowley hissed. 

"M-Michael! She and Gabriel were supposed to meet us!"

"Where did you leave him!"

"I-In the alley behind the diner! They should still be the-"

Before he was able to get the last word out, Crowley dropped him into the snow, storming off into the Bentley. He threw her in drive and spun around, speeding towards the diner. Ligur, who had just been crawling out of the snowbank, screamed and fell back in at the rush of lights and metal. 

He got there in record time, screeching to a halt back in the parking space he had occupied before. To his dismay, the snow had built up quickly in the lot as well as all around. Crowley prayed to whoever that Aziraphale was alright. 

He sprinted around the diner, hauling ass down the back alley until he could see two figures standing over a rather lopsided lump of snow. He slowed his roll, sneaking up in silence until he could just manage to hear what they were saying. 

"...really Aziraphale, we shouldn't have to keep telling you off like this, it's not very professional." Came Gabriel's steely voice, a hint of humor in his tone. 

"Yeah, Zira. You can't help but get into trouble no matter where we go. First it was that painting of the flaming sword when we were kids, and now you're hanging out with the scum of the school!" Michael's snotty voice added. 

Crowley noticed that Aziraphale had his hands tied behind his back, leaned against the wall. Snow had gathered on his head and shoulders, and he was shivering violently. Crowley tsked at he noticed he wasn't wearing a jacket, or snow boots, and wait - was that a crop top? His brain short circuited for a moment before he processed the next words being exchanged. 'Not the time,' he scolded himself. 

"Y-you know I didn't t-touch the painting," Crowley's heart nearly broke at his angel's voice, weak from the cold. "Th-that wasn't me! And it's more like y-you guys are the ones who get m-me into this t-trouble! Y-you had t-t-two other students jump me and t-tie me up!"

Gabriel laughed. "Oh Aziraphale, always making stuff up. The rope was just you being clumsy and stupid again! We'll have those two South Campus nobodies come back and get you, maybe throw you in the gym basement for the rest of the night. Besides, it's not like anyone actually is missing you right now. Shut your stupid face and look around."

"Yeah," came Michael's taunt, "Your lover boy isn't here, Azi. No one cares where you are, no one cares what you're doing."

"Th-that's not true! He c-c-cares!"

"Then where is he?" Gabriel asked. 

Silence boomed in the quiet alley. Crowley had a slight mental tear as he very, very quickly weighed his options. On one hand, he could wait until Michael and Gabriel were done being pricks so he could swoop in and save his angel. On the other, he could stop it now before anything worse happened. It was a very, very easy choice to make. 

"Right here! Sorry I'm late, Hastur and Ligur make despicable speed bumps." He sauntered out into the alley, putting his walk into his hips and tossing his hair about. 

"C-Crowley?" Aziraphale's soft shiver almost melted his facade, but he just tossed the boy a grin. 

"Heya, angel, how've you been? Really like that top on you, it suits you." 

Aziraphale blushed and giggled slightly. 

"Holy shit." Michael gasped. 

Gabriel and Michael exchanged a brief glance before Gabriel stepped forwards. "Listen, uh, Crowley, you definitely didn't see what's been going on here, so I suggest you not tell a soul if you know what's good for you."

Crowley noted Gabriel trying to intimidate him with his tall and straight posture, so Crowley did him one better. He leaned forward, right into Gabriel's personal space. "Too bad I don't know what's good for me," he grinned. 

Gabriel's smile dropped. He backed away slightly, returning to Michael's side. "No one's gonna believe you."

"That's fine, I'll just stick even closer to Aziraphale's side so you creeps can't get your grubby little hands on him." Crowley grinned even wider. "I'm gonna take my angel here and get him all cleaned up, make everything tickety boo."

He crossed the alley and hoisted Aziraphale up, dusting snow off his sweatshirt and hair. He shed his jacket and draped it over the other boy's shoulders, giving him a warm smile before he turned on the onlookers. "Toodles!" He smiled, before wrapping an arm around the angel's shoulders and guiding him down the alley all the way back to the Bentley. 

Aziraphale did not stop shivering until Crowley had blasted the heat in the car and had him snuggled up under his jacket as well as the spare blanket in the back he kept for... emergencies. He had untied Hastur and Ligur's poor attempt at a knot around Aziraphale's hands and had maybe lingered just a second too long while holding his cold fingers. Just to make sure he was getting warm in every way possible, Crowley also moved his arm to be wrapped around Aziraphale's shoulders, letting the blond snuggle into his side. 

He started the car very carefully and drove to the parking lot of the library. Gently he nudged Aziraphale to make him notice where they were. 

"Why here?" He asked in a very tired voice. 

"Can't go back to your dorm. Can't go to mine. This is like a spot away from both, where we can be alone and, uh, stuff." Crowley's face burned as he attempted to finish that sentence. It hurt to admit they weren’t welcome at either place. 

Aziraphale just smiled, tired from the recent events, and let himself be led up the steps of the library into the small little back room on the top floor. He sank into the couch, and Crowley leaned his head down on the angel's lap. His eyes fluttered shut as the other boy started gently playing with his hair, twirling it between his fingers. 

Together, they fell into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (thank you all for your loving comments and constant support, y’all are the reason i find motivation to keep writing this)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I re-wrote this chapter at least six times, but I believe this is it, folks. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Crowley woke up to voices down the hall. 

His head was still cradled in Aziraphale's lap, the angel's fingers still twisted in his hair. Crowley had a very strong sense of deja vu at the whole thing, and the voices were really throwing him off the comfy vibe he had going. 

Sleepily, he untangled Aziraphale's fingers from his hair and stood up off the couch. He stretched up and all of his bones cracked at once. It was similar to the sound a creaky floorboard makes when you step on it to get milk at 3am. 

Looking out the window, he realized the sky was still dark outside. Crowley sauntered down the short hallway and opened the door, peeking out slowly. He walked carefully to the edge of the floor, peering down over the staircases and the main room of the library. 

Crowley squinted a little as he saw a shadow slide between the aisles of books. When he squinted even harder, he saw two shadows. Maybe the sunglasses really were ruining his vision. 

'Oh, shit,' he whispered, realizing he was seeing Hastur and Ligur slinking around between the aisles. 

Very carefully he crossed the floor and took off down the steps, approaching the ground floor cautiously. Without a sound he slipped through the tall aisles, stopping in the space between them to drape himself over a leather chair and wait for Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber to cross back through the main part of the room. 

When Hastur stepped back into the clear space, he froze. Ligur bumped into his back and both stared at Crowley with apprehension.

"How can I help you boys tonight?" Asked Crowley with a toothy grin.

Hastur scowled. "We were actually looking for you, we had a surprise to show you."

His interest peaking, Crowley raised an eyebrow. "A surprise? Oh, you shouldn't have. No. Really. You shouldn't have. I don't want it."

Ligur smiled. "Well you're gonna get it one way or another, it's just some chaos. And you like chaos, right?"

"Where's that North Campus freak you hang around with? Azira? The one who dresses like a girl?" Hastur sneered. 

Crowley sat up straighter. "He does not dress like a girl! And it's none of your business what he does dress like, or if I hang around him."

"Oh right," said Hastur, picking his fingernails. "Oi, I thought you were just in it for a quick fuck?"

"It's also none of your business who he is to me in any regard, so I think you two should fuck off and leave us alone. Like right now."

Hastur raised his eyebrows and looked over at Ligur. "Looks like we hit a vein, eh? But hey, if we leave him alone that means we don't have to tell him the plan..."

"And what plan would that be exactly?" Crowley hissed. 

"The plan where we have these firecrackers and we set them off in the Eden dorm!" Ligur said excitedly, holding up a bag of fireworks as Hastur elbowed him in the ribs.

"What? Why? What are you thinking? That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard," sputtered Crowley, thankful Aziraphale was safe in the library instead of his dorm. 

"Or, I mean, we could always set them off in here," smiled Hastur. "It seems like less people will get hurt."

"Hastur, listen to me. You're surrounded by thousands of books. D'you know what books are made of? Paper! They're made of paper! Paper burns! Don't set those off in here, unless you wanna kill all of us!"

Right as Crowley said that, a firecracker went off. It shot right into the air and exploded, raining them in pretty white sparks. Ligur gave him a nervous smile. "Whoops."

Crowley watched in slow motion as a single, still-lit fragment from the firework floated down and landed in the bag. He looked on in horror as that flaming piece of cardboard caught fire to another firework, and soon Ligur was holding a bag of sparks and flames.

“Run!” He screamed, bolting through the tall aisles of books. He heard explosions behind him, felt the heat of the sparks at his back, and kept running until he was at the bottom of the staircase, looking across where the library slowly took fire and began to burn. He watched in horror as the flames, astonishingly quick from the dry paper of the books, leapt the second and third floors. 

“Aziraphale,” he whispered. 

“Aziraphale!” He bolted up the steps two at a time. 

“Aziraphale where are you!” He screamed as flames licked the door to their secret room, the air becoming hard to breathe. 

“Aziraphale!” He banged against the door over and over, knocking until it nearly fell off. The heat made his skin burn, but he kept banging against the door. 

“Aziraphale come on!” He begged as he busted down the door, only to be met with flames so hot and bright he couldn’t see a thing. 

“A-Aziraphale...” he whispered, sagging against the wall. He whispered the name over and over as he fought his way back down the staircase against the flames, finally breaching the front doors and sagging to his knees in the cold night, the snow leaking through his pants and shocking his system as he coughed up a lung from the smoke. Snowflakes caught in his hair and plastered it around his head. 

Crowley pressed his forehead to the ground and screamed, tears starting to fall.

“I-I lost him. I lost him,” he whispered over and over again, sticky hot tears streaming down his face. “I lost him.”

“You lost who?”

Crowley sobbed into the ground, squeezing his eyes shut. “I-I lost the first person I’ve ever truly adored.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that, my dear boy.”

Crowley’s head whipped up. He wiped away the tears and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Standing there in all his angelic, innocent, blue-eyed glory was Aziraphale, a large quilt blanket thrown around his shoulders and a heavy looking book in his arms. Crowley jumped up and ran to his angel, crushing him in his arms. He pulled back, holding Aziraphale’s face in his hands, looking directly into his eyes. 

“Y-you weren’t- th-the room- wh-what? How? What?” Crowley tripped over his words, still crying but with different motivation behind the tears. 

“I ran out when I heard you leave. I-I thought you were leaving. For good. I didn’t know what was happening, I just thought you left me.” Aziraphale looked down at the ground.

Crowley laughed. “No no no no, angel. I’d never leave you. When we run away, we run away together.” He pulled the blond boy closer, their noses brushing. “I’d never leave you.”

And, as the library burned, Aziraphale and Crowley shared what would widely considered to be the most passionat kiss in recorded history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, and that’s all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never been a fan of endings, but I hope you’ve enjoyed this story so far.

Her office was very neat. 

That's the first thing Crowley picked up on, anyways. Aziraphale picked up on the hundreds of books in the shelves lining her office walls. History, theology, old yearbooks. Her mini library seemed to encompass the whole history of the university itself. 

They had waited for a while, outside in the hallway. The dean's office was quite busy that day. They had watched as Hastur, Ligur, Michael, and finally Professor Gabriel were marched in and out, the frosted glass and dark oak door of her office opening and closing definitively each time. Finally, they heard their names called from her secretary to go on in. 

They sat down in the surprisingly soft leather chairs and found themselves across from a woman who was not old nor young, nor had any recognizable look about her. Her skin was a light brown tan, free of wrinkles except for the smile lines around her eyes. She sat with her fingers steepled, eyes peeking out over them as she leaned forward on her desk. 

"The two of you make quite the pair," she began, her voice like wind over the hills. "I've heard that there have been quite a few events you two have been mixed up in, the past couple of days."

"Well you see-" Aziraphale began to speak, but she looked over at him and he fell quiet. 

"You'll get your time in a moment, Aziraphale."

She fixated Crowley with a look that made his skin feel warm. "Mr. Crowley, you've gone through quite the trouble to make sure Aziraphale here stays out of trouble. The debacle with Michael, the multiple incidents with Professor Gabriel, not to mention the library burnin down. You're keeping him safe, right?"

Crowley nodded quickly. "I always manage to be in the right place at the right time."

She smiled, and turned towards the other boy. "Aziraphale, you'll be happy to hear Professor Gabriel has been asked to leave the university. If we had known you were related in anyway, especially with such strained relationships with your family, we would have adjusted your schedule accordingly."

Crowley sat up straighter. "You're related to that prick?" He asked in disbelief. 

Aziraphale coughed quietly. "Well, yes. Michael too. He's the oldest of my cousins, older than Michael and I. My family, well, they're more of the tough love kind. When I was little he bullied me until I had to be sent to boarding school."

"Boarding school?" Crowley hissed through clenched teeth. 

"Mr. Crowley, if you would refrain from your own interrogation until after I'm done."

Crowley looked at the floor and Aziraphale placed a light hand on his arm. 

"Aziraphale and I have developed an acquaintanceship as of late, due to a mutual love of books, especially antique ones. I'm as heartbroken to see the library go as he is."

She smiled sadly and dropped her hands to the desks. "I know you've both agreed to not press charges on anyone involved, but disciplinary action will be carried out on all parties. Is there anything else I can do for you two?"

They shook their heads and her smile brightened. "Fantastic! Well, have a great rest of your days and don't hesitate to stop by whenever."

Their goodbye was brief and cordial and the pair walked out of the administrative offices into the snow, which had stopped at some point in the night. 

Aziraphale stopped on the steps to see the library smoldering in the cold air, charred around the edges. Crowley gently took his arm and led him down the steps and away from the skeleton of a building. 

As they were walking, Crowley looked up at the sky. 

"What is it?" Aziraphale asked. 

"Oh, pity it's cold out is all. Woulda been a nice day for a picnic."

He smiled fondly. "Well, since it's too cold, how about pie instead? The diner has a wonderful selection, and..."

Crowley smiled as his angel rambled on about desserts and diner food as they walked together, making new footprints in the snow.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and loving this work and the effort I put into it. I’ll be writing another story soon, so keep your eyes peeled and your plants frightened.


End file.
